


All I Want for Christmas is You

by lasairfhiona



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 16:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas Eve and Clint has a surprise for Bruce</p><p>This is a sequel/companion to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/596738"> Reason to Celebrate</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want for Christmas is You

It was Christmas Eve and he had no idea how he'd been conned into spending the better part of the day in the lab with Tony. Now he just wanted to go back to his room, shower and maybe catch a nap before dinner that someone, was preparing for all of them. He wasn't sure which of the two who loved to cook was actually doing the cooking or if it was a joint effort. It just went to show exactly how tired he was that he hadn't even bothered to find out who was cooking dinner.

He walked into the room he recently started sharing with Clint and started to strip off his clothes, leaving a trail from the bedroom to the bathroom. The shower was heaven and by the time he was finished the bathroom resembled a sauna, which after living in tropical places for years, didn't bother him in the least bit. Opening the door back into the bedroom the steam billowed out behind him as he headed to the closet to pull out fresh clothes. Instead of stumbling over the clothes he knew he left littering the floor, he found they were gone and in their place neatly folded o the bed was another full set of clothes with a note _wear these_ in Clint's sloppy handwriting. 

Grabbing the clothes he noticed the jeans Clint had begged him to buy after he'd tried on the snug fitting denim and the plum colored shirt an exact match to the one the other guy shredded that first day on the helicarrier. 

Humouring Clint, he pulled on the clothes, leaving the shirt untucked, and headed out to join everyone else for their Christmas Eve dinner and get together.

X * X * X

Much to his surprise the evening had been fun. Dinner was a collaborative effort of Clint's and Phil's. Clint's culinary abilities were well known along with Steve's, it was Phil's that surprised most of them. Being Clint's handler and friend for year, it hadn't surprised Bruce too much. He just hadn't figured out who taught whom to cook. And at Tony's insistence everyone got to open one present and he got to choose, which was basically Tony giving them each the latest in Stark technology meaning tablets and phones designed and encrypted specifically for them. Pepper had chided him about the insincerity of the gifts but he just smiled and said the _good ones_ could be opened tomorrow. Having a little input into the gifts they just opened, he knew just how wrong Pepper was, each tablet was programmed for its user. They were Tony's way of taking care of them, giving them privacy and giving them security. 

Bruce had just sat back with Clint by his side and watched as the rest of them played with the new tech or shook presents trying to guess what was contained in the sometimes goofy wrapping paper. It still felt strange but he was getting use to it and was actually looking forward to opening the real gifts tomorrow and especially watching the others open the gifts he'd purchased for them. Clint and Tony's holiday glee was finally wearing off on him. 

The evening wore on and the bottle of Tony's good single malt scotch emptied, Bruce was feeling a warm glow he wasn't sure if it was from the scotch of just the evening in general. Alcohol loosened tongues and someone, probably Thor started singing Christmas carols which led to a whole round of caroling, Tony and Clint surprising everyone with their musical talent. 

Clint had disappeared for a while so he and Phil sat swirling their glasses of scotch and talking about books and current authors they had discovered. Clint returned with a smile that Bruce wasn't exactly sure he trusted but the archer dropped down next to him and laid his head in his lap. Bruce just shook his head and absently played with Clint's hair as he continued his conversation with Phil.

Clint finally yawned and sat up, looking at Bruce he stated, "time for bed," as he rolled up to his feet.

Bruce laughed, "I guess that's my cue," he said as he took Clint's hand and allowed the archer to pull him to his feet, hearing Phil's chuckle.

They said their good nights and headed for their room. It still felt odd to call it their room. They hadn't been sharing it long, a month at most as they took another slow step in their relationship.

X * X * X

Clint led him through their dimly lit sitting room and into the bedroom. Bruce stopped in the doorway, he was sure his mouth was hanging open, as he looked at the scene in front of him. 

Clint had transformed their bedroom. The wrought-iron and wood headboard was wrapped with tiny white lights making it look as if it was just a lighted panel. Colored lights in greens, purples, and blues, hung in loops from the ceiling. And candles sat in groups on the dressers and bed stands.

Clint?" he questioned as the archer's arms came around him.

"I wanted to see you naked under the Christmas tree but I didn't think the others would appreciate that, let along what Tony has JARVIS set up to record so I improvised."

"God," Bruce huffed out. Clint's breath tickling his ear and his words sent a tingle straight to his cock. Turning in Clint's embrace, he reached up and pulled Clint down for a kiss. Pulling back he ran his hand along Clint's cheek. Tonight was the night they were clearly taking the last step in their relationship. He'd felt it building the last few days, the desire, the rightness and readiness of it. He slipped his hands under Clint's sinfully soft sweater and pushed it up until he could pull it off, tossing it toward the trunk at the foot of the bed. 

It wasn't like they hadn't been at the very least partially naked together but it was the first time he got to do more than check for injuries. Running his fingers down the well muscled chest and brushed over his nipples it had a new meaning. Clint made short work of the buttons on his shirt while he continued to explore the small dusting of hair on his chest and the line that led into Clint's jeans. He ran his fingers along Clint's ribs finding a ticklish spot and relishing the slight giggle that came out and Clint's almost horrified expression that he made that sound. 

Clint had managed to wrestle his shirt off him and Bruce tried his damnedest to ignore the feel of Clint's hands mirroring his own. When he went to undo Clint's jeans he had his hands batted away.

"You first," Clint told him. "Although, I hate to take these off you now that I finally got you into them."

Bruce just laughed. His years long habit of wearing baggy clothes so he hopefully wouldn't end up waking up naked in the middle of a bunch of strangers after the other guy made an appearance. But if his wearing snug jeans in safe surroundings got this reaction out of Clint, he might have to do it more often. He hadn't missed the look of pure desire when he'd first walked out after his shower earlier, nor could he possible miss the fact Clint's hands had ran across his ass every time he got a chance.

He sucked in a breath as Clint pushed him back on the bed and crawled up only far enough to grab his jeans and briefs pulling them down his legs in one smooth motion. Clint's rough hands ran along his legs and up stroked up his cock before retreating back down his legs.

Bruce whimpered at Clint's retreat and rose up on his elbows and watched as Clint slowly unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down his legs. He gasped and chuckled at the same time when Clint stood back up after untangling the denim from his feet and he got his first look at the red bow that was tied around Clint's now hard cock and balls. 

"Clint?' he questioned.

"Merry Christmas," Clint said with a laugh.

"You screw ball. Come here," Bruce said reaching out for Clint. When the archer was back in his arms, he reached down and stroked Clint's cock, thumbing over the slit at the top taking delight in the needy noises Clint made. He licked his thumb to taste this part of Clint before offering his fingers to Clint to lick before reaching back down and continuing to tease. 

"Gonna open your present?"

Bruce smiled at the breathless words and reached down to tug on the bow, pulling it free from Clint's cock. Dropping it off the side of the bed, he rolled Clint over their cocks side by side and claimed his mouth in a deep kiss. They moved together thrust and retreat, never breaking their kiss as they came together. The buildup had been so long in coming neither one of them wanted to wait. 

"Merry Christmas to me," Bruce said as he caressed Clint's cheek. He knew this was round one and that whatever was in the packages under the tree tomorrow, no matter how wonderful, would pale to the gift he had just been given.


End file.
